Mamoru's Big Ol' Adventure
by DeadShaggy
Summary: Mamoru is taken to the DBZ world for training by his request, and Goku mourns a great lost. Read if you wish and then review please. Complete
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z does not belong to me, it was created by him :points to Akira Toriyama: And Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon does not belong to me either, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. These two anime might also belong to companies and other people I have neglected to mention, just because.

Mamoru's Big Ol' Adventure  
  
One afternoon in the streets of Juuban, Mamoru Chiba was walking through the streets brooding, paying no mind to the cars that nearly ran him over. "Man, I like; so need some more power! I mean Sailor Moon has those giant hearts and all that, and Mercury can throw water at people, Mars can shoot fire and light peoples cigarettes for them, Venus is a flash light, and Jupiter is like a walking battery, dude everyone has cooler powers than I do!" he said as he sulked. 

"Hey you, guy with the ugly green jacket!" someone in a nearby alley yelled, catching Mamoru's attention.

"Hmm, I'm the only person with a green jacket this ugly as far as I know," Mamoru said while looking around, and then walked into the alley.

"I heard you say you needed some new powers, maybe I can help you out man," The person said.

"Dude I could so use some cool new special abilities! Like, hook me up man!" Mamoru yelled.

"What do you have now?"

"Um, some roses; I throw them at monsters to make them go away," Mamoru said slowly.

"I guess you really do need something better then. My name is Vegeta, if you want help then step into this trash can!" Vegeta said while pointing to the can filled with trash next to him.

"O...k. Whatever works!" Mamoru yelled as he hopped into the filthy, stinking trash can that stood next to the short Saiyan, he even took a moment to place the lid back on, once he got in, neatly. After a moment of laughing at gullible human, Vegeta snapped his finger and a portal opened up in the wall he was facing. He then picked up the trash can and tossed it through, following along behind it. (1)

xxx

Mamoru rolled out of the trash can, covered in various discarded things and hit the floor. "Whoa, where am I?" He asked after getting up and looking around. 

"Why, you're at Kami's Lookout!" Vegeta yelled, "Kakarotto, come! I've brought something back with me!" he yelled before a man in an orange gi appeared next to him.

"Vegeta, did you bring the chips!" Goku asked excitedly.

"Better! I brought back a human to train for no apparent reason!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ugh, that doesn't make sense at all Vegeta. For one you don't like humans, another probelm is why would you want to train a human? You saw how Krillen turned out, and he's just about the strongest human we know. And how could you forget my chips!" Goku yelled as if he was witnessing Krillen's death again, the first time.

"Forget about the chips man! They're gone, we'll always remember their salty taste though, almost as if I actually brought some," Vegeta said while bowing his head in remembrance of the non-existent chips.

"Uh, hello? I'm still here you two," Mamoru said as he waved a hand after having took as much trash off of himself as he could..

"Can you fly boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Not that I know of," Mamoru said.

"Hmm, okay, can't fly," Vegeta said to himself while taking notes.

"It's time to start your training human," Vegeta said as he grabbed the rose throwing college student.

"Finally! So where are we going?" Mamoru asked.

"To parts unknown, or my gravity room. We'll try to get your power level up as much as we can right now without you dying," the Saiyan Prince said while Mamoru stared on, wondering where the short man had gotten a gravity room from, and if he could get some food before they started training.

"While you two are training I think I'll just go flying around randomly," Goku said as both Saiyans prepared to blast off to their undetermined destinations.

xxx

"Mr. Popo, who said Goku could just bring Vegeta and someone from another dimension I never even heard of onto the Lookout like that!" Dende, whom had remained unnoticed in the background the entire time, said as he shook his fist angrily at Goku's retreating form.

"Well Dende if you had a problem with it, then why didn't you just tell him?" Mr. Popo asked.

Dende just glared.

xxx

Another dimension, two weeks after Mamoru began his training... 

"Girls! Mamoru's been avoiding me for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! He never showed up for our imaginary date either! Imaginary because I made it up for dramatic purposes!" Usagi yelled in panic while waving her arms in the air, as she walked into the Hikawa Shrine that afternoon.

"Usagi, what are you doing here? It can't be for a meeting since you wouldn't be this early..." Rei said, in deep thought.

"What's that supposed to mean! Huh? Wait, where are the girls at Rei? You didn't kill them and toss their beaten and dead bodies in the Sacred fire to get rid of the evidence of your evil deed did you!" Usagi screamed in horror.

"Idiot," Rei muttered quietly while facing away from the meatball headed one. "They don't live here, and there's not a meeting so why would they be here unless they just wanted to hang out? Also, I'd never killed them dummy!" Rei said in annoyance as she turned back around.

"Well that's it! They came to hang out and you killed them! I bet you got Ami first didn't you! Waaah! My friend killed my other friends because of some cookies!" Usagi yelled while bawling.

"Why are you trying to blame something on me that never even happened! Why would I kill them anyway? They're my friends too! And what do cookies have to do with anything!" Rei yelled in bafflement.

"I don't know! You shouldn't have brought it up!" Usagi yelled. "What are you gonna do with that broom Rei? Put that down!" Usagi screamed as she prepared to bolt back out of the shrine.

"Grr..." Rei slowly, though reluctantly, put the broom back on the floor and took a deep breath to calm herself down. It wouldn't do to kill the future queen of Earth.

xxx

The Hyperbolic Time Chamber... 

"So uh, you want me to go out there...into that seemingly endless expanse of nothingness, expect me to find my way back, without food or water, and become far stronger than I've ever been in my second life?" Mamoru asked Vegeta skeptically. They had finished up their training in the gravity room for the time being, Vegeta had just wanted to get him strong enough to survive in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They had been training in the gravity room for two weeks before they came here, Vegeta having taught him how to use ki, and also telling him what it was of course.

"Well that or die. Either one, but we can just skip to you dying if you'd prefer..." the Saiyan Prince said as he lifted up a glowing finger.

"Hmm... I'm going with...living yes definitely living. I mean I did ask for your help after all. And I don't want to have gone through all that training just to die. And it would be rude to just bite the big one after all your kind words and generosity," Mamoru said the last bit in sarcasm.

"You're darn right boy!" Vegeta yelled in agreement.

xxx

To Be Continued...? 

(1) In case you were wondering, Vegeta made a wish to the Eternal Dragon for a two way trip to another dimension

End Notes: Hacky doodle. Let those words be known by all, and taken to heart. Oh yes, does anyone out there whom has read this story think it's funny? I could squeeze out another chapter or so if you do or don't. And reviews would be welcomed very much. Constructive criticism is also welcomed. Go now, be free my children.

Why aren't you free yet? Go, go now, I command it. Go away, dude you're freaking me out.


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Notes: I realized that the times that events occurred were messed up. I don't pay attention to the times. And since I'm too lazy right now to go back and check, we'll just say that things are going by faster in the BSSM universe, than they are in the DBZ; but of course time goes by faster in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber or whatever it's called. So uh... Forgive me if the times are incorrect in this chapter.

xxx

"Day three, I've lost my will to carry on, I cannot find my way back to wherever Vegeta is, I had carried false hope within me that he would come looking for me before I died. But I guess I must perish, alone, in this maddening place..." Mamoru said as he laid on the ground next to the entrance of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Wow, I thought that he would have at least made it fifteen feet from the steps..." Vegeta said in amazement.

xxx

Mamoru's Big Ol' Adventure  
  
Chapter Two

Goku continued to fly around randomly in the sky, until he spotted his best friend Krillen in the mountains he was currently flying above.

"Hey, Krillen! What are you doing all the way out here?" Goku asked as he landed next to his bald headed friend.

Krillen just gave him a look for a moment before replying. "Goku, I'm training! What else would I be doing out here besides looking for dragon balls?"

"Terrorizing people who live in the mountains, where I won't be able to save them in time?" Goku asked.

"...Yeah..." Krillen replied.

"Hey, Krillen, since we're out here, do you wanna spar?" Goku asked.

Krillen began to sweat, he had to think of an excuse to leave. "Hn! Argh! My stomach! My old injury from my childhood must be acting up! Uh, Goku, I'm gonna go home now!" Krillen yelled before floating away.

"So you don't want to spar? And you seem to be okay now Krillen," Goku said in confusion.

"Oh the pain comes and goes Goku, argh there it is again!" the ex-monk said before flying away. 

"Okay then, I'll go see Yamcha!" Goku said cheerfully as he flew up into the air.

xxx

"Okay human, you're going to have stand up eventually, we've got training to do. And if I don't see some improvement in you by the time we're through in here, then I'm not training you anymore," Vegeta said, as Mamoru continued to lay on the ground.

"I'll...try...to...stand... Up!" Mamoru said as he proceeded to do so, it wasn't as hard as he had thought. "Well, now what? When are you going to teach me how to shoot one of those energy balls?" Mamoru asked eagerly.

"Boy, your power level is at about 15 now. At this rate you'll never be strong enough to do that." said Vegeta.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I have a feeling I'll leave this room with incredible power," Mamoru said confidently.

"Heh, I doubt it," was the reply.

xxx

The other dimension...

All the senshi were gathered inside the Hikawa Shrine discussing where Mamoru went. After Rei had calmed down, she had called them all over for a meeting, since there wasn't much else they could do currently.

"Maybe he was kidnapped by the enemy?" Minako said.

"What enemy? There haven't been any 'enemies' since Pharaoh 90," Rei grumbled.

"Now that you bring it up, what kind of name is Pharaoh 90? What's the 90 for?" Makoto asked.

"Does it stand for Pharaoh 1990s?" Minako guessed.

"Girls? What about Mamoru? He's still missing. This conversation about Pharaoh 90 isn't going to make him magically appear," Ami pointed out.

"Hey! And what about Mistress 9? What's that 9 for? And Mistress of what?" Usagi added in, completely ignoring Ami.

"It's her favorite number?" Rei said. "From now on I'm calling them M9 and P-1990." Makoto said.

"Okay, and why did P-1990 want to bring the world into Silence? Was it sleepy or something?" Usagi asked.

"I don't think we're going to be able to help Mamoru anytime soon," Ami said as she lowered her head, while the others continued to discuss more important matters.

xxx

Mamoru and Vegeta, having just left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber...

"Well boy, I'm still not sure how you managed it, and I don't really care. But you survived a full week in there without any help. That's almost impressive for someone as weak as you," Vegeta snorted.

"..." Mamoru said as he laid unconcious on the floor of the Lookout in clothes that were nearly in rags now.

xxx

In a waiting room in Satan City, Goku, Krillen, and Gohan waited anxiously to see if their friend would survive.

"Oh man, Krillen! I didn't think Yamcha would just... Go down like that!" Goku said in guilt as the scarred ex-bandit was operated on. "Heh heh heh..."

"Goku, what did you expect? You defeated Majin Buu! And he can't even take me on!" Krillen said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Sometimes I think Chichi should just keep you in the house pal."

"Dad, I've been thinking, why don't you use the Instantaneous Movement technique to teleport yourself to Korin's Tower; and ask for some senzu beans? Then you could bring them back here and use one to heal Yamcha? I think that makes more sense than letting one of your best friends needlessly go through surgery, after having been nearly killed by YOU," Gohan pointed out.

"Yeah I guess that'd make sense. But we'd be wasting money if we healed him with a senzu bean now. I mean, he's already here; so we might as well let the doctors finish," Goku said as he chuckled.

"That reminds me, who's paying for the bill? I don't have any money to waste," Krillen said bluntly.

"I don't have any money either, Krillen. Chichi has it all. Gohan, do you have any?" Goku asked.

"What? If you, my FATHER whom I live with, has no money; then how would I have any? I don't have a job either," Gohan said.

"Heh, just thought I'd ask," Goku said sheepishly.

xxx

"Vegeta, I've noticed something strange about your world," Mamoru said sometime after regaining consciousness. Amazingly, Mr. Popo had a spare outfit that looked very similar to the one he had been wearing since he got to this new dimension. So he was currently wearing that.

"I have no world. It was destroyed by Frieza. Yet strangely, after so many years of him ruling my once great and feared race, and having to follow his orders; I don't feel a need to go into Hades and beat him to death... I suppose I wasn't that mad at the little freak after all," Vegeta said slowly.

"Well, I've noticed something strange about Earth then," Mamoru corrected himself.

"What's strange?"

"Most of the animals here walk upright and speak... English. Also, why are there dinosaurs roaming around? And why did I see hover cars, but there seems to be so many normal cars around too? Are the normal cars for people that can't afford flying cars? Oh yeah, how would you beat this Frieza guy to death if he's already dead?" Mamoru asked all this in one breath.

"Hmm... There's a simple explanation for all of that boy... Kakarotto did it," Vegeta gave the simple answer.

"You lie! Goku's only a killer, he can create nothing but destruction!" Piccolo yelled.

"Where'd you come from, green bean?" Vegeta demanded.

"Kami. I'll be on my way now," Piccolo said before climbing down the ladder on the side of the Lookout.

xxx

"Okay... Maybe there were eight other Mistresses before M9?" Minako said to the other senshi.

"If that's the case, what happened to them? Were they killed?" Makoto asked.

"Maybe P-1990 killed them for not being powerful enough?" Usagi said.

"Or they could have just left P-1990 for some reason," Rei added in.

"To go get some snacks? I want some snacks, how about some cookies?" Usagi asked.

Suddenly, a crash was heard.

"Guys!... Er..girls! There's a monster outside the shrine grounds!" Ami said as she checked her computer.

"How random!" Usagi yelled.

"Transformation time!" Artemis shouted.

"Uh, when did you get here, Artemis...?" Minako asked slowly.

"Never mind that! Just transform! And go get my camera before you do!" Artemis yelled.

xxx

"Swinging a human organism...swinging a human organism..." the monster sang while swinging a man in the air.

"Evil monster!" a voice yelled from a nearby tree, hidden by the shadows the trees created.

"Me?" a second monster questioned, as it stepped out of a bush.

"No! The large green spike covered creature with red glowing eyes! Singing about swinging a human organism and actually doing so!" the voice yelled.

"Oh! My bad!" The monster yelled as it crawled back into the bush.

"You're ruining my day of terrorizing, voice in the tree!" Red Eyes shouted. "Come out into the light, where I can better see you and perhaps destroy you!"

"Evil monster!"

"Hey I think you already said that pal..." Red Eyes muttered.

"I didn't say that," the voice in the tree replied.

"Yes! The first voice in the tree didn't say it! I said it!" another voice in the tree yelled. Then came into the light.

"Oh no! Sailor Moon!" Red Eyes screamed, then screamed more as the other Sailor Senshi followed her. That must be a pretty big tree branch...

"I can see up your obscenely short skirts!" Red eyes yelled.

"Who cares! You're going to die soon!" Sailor Mars screamed.

"Yes, by my hands!" The original voice said loudly, before jumping out of the tree. The first thing that they all noticed about him was the green jacket...

"I know that green jacket! It's Mamoru!" Sailor Moon gasped. "Where have you been?"

"I was taken from this world f-"

"WAHH! They killed Mamoru! He's a zombie! Why didn't you just do what Rei said Mamoru!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"I..wha? I'm not a zombie Usagi!" Mamoru replied.

"WAHH! Zombie-Mamoru is in denial! Why can't he just accept his own death?" Sailor Moon wailed.

"I didn't do anything to Mamoru you dummy!" Sailor Mars shouted to Moon, while the big green, red eyed monster wrote down Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon's real names on a notepad.

"Instead of leaving while you're all distracted, looking up Usagi and Rei in the phonebook, and killing them when they least suspect it; I'll just demand that you all pay attention to me because I'm the reason you're all out here in the first place!" Red Eyes shouted

"You don't know that, we could have came outside to enjoy the fresh air, and to take a walk," Sailor Venus said.

"Oh, yeah, suuure," Red Eyes said sarcastically. "Like you all just happened to come out here, just to stand in the trees right by where I happened to be swinging a defenseless human organism around in the air?" Red Eyes asked.

"... It's using logic mixed with sarcasm, kill it!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"I'll handle this foul creature myself!" Mamoru declared as he pointed a red rose at Red eyes.

"Which foul creature? Me or your girlfriend?" Red Eyes snickered, getting an "oooooh" from the crowd that had formed around them some time ago.

"Ow, my feelings," Sailor Moon said as she looked down.

"Nooooo! Now she'll cry for weeks! Die evil!" Mamoru yelled as he jumped at the monster.

xxx

"So much violence, I don't think I'll ever be the same after this..." Sailor Mercury said in horror. It was a bloody fight, one that would stay in her mind for years.

"Take... This!" Red Eyes roared as it sent Mamoru skidding across the ground with another strong blow. Then began swinging the man that it had been using to beat Mamoru senseless with, the same one that it had been swinging around since it had first been confronted by Mamoru and the Sailor Senshi, around like nunchaku.

"Ouch... Why didn't the training work!" Mamoru yelled as he rubbed one of his swollen eyes. "Vegeta guaranteed that I'd be powerful enough to handle any problems that I might come across!"

"What the? Everything's getting blurry!" Red Eyes screamed.

Flashback

Moments after Piccolo left, Mamoru turned to Vegeta. "You still haven't answered my questions. I need answers!" he yelled.

"All righty... Here are the stupid answers you wanted..." Vegeta then grabbed Mamoru, and tossed him into the portal that suddenly appear in the air before them. Before Mamoru vanished back to his own world, Vegeta yelled to him. " I guarantee that you'll be powerful enough to handle any problems that you may come across!"

"Really?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes!" Vegeta replied.

"Awesome man! Awesome!" Mamoru yelled before disappearing.

End flashback

"That was a pointless flashback!" Sailor Moon yelled. "I mean, Zombie- Mamoru! Are you all right?" Sailor Moon asked.

"...Yes..." Mamoru answered, coughing out a bit of blood. "I'm great."

"When you girls are done talking I've got some man-slaying to do!" Red Eyes shouted as it continued to swing the man.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a grown man!" Mamoru yelled.

"I know! It was meant as an insult!" Red eyes yelled back.

And so they yelled. Long into the day, until eventually Sailor Pluto came along and killed the monster. Mamoru explained where he had been at for two weeks and everyone laughed. Except Mamoru.

xxx

End Notes: Many things were not explained, like what happened to Yamcha? Is he dead or what? Did Mamoru actually become any stronger? Why did Vegeta even decide to train Mamoru? Do you even care? Nothing will be answered though. Just because.


End file.
